


Late Night

by Candy4thewin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marionette needs a partner lucky for her there's a blond kitty who might just be drift compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this starts off as sort of a drabble but I am planning on adding a lot to this later.

It was like something out of an anime, monsters attacking the world from under the sea? People connecting mentally to power a giant  
robot? Marionette could hardly take it seriously. And then the Kaiju attacked Paris and it became all too real. It was like nothing she had  
ever seen before, homes crushed and people dead and the ones who weren’t were screaming for loved ones. It was one of the worst things  
she had ever seen and then came hope. A huge jaeger beat the monster back and fought until they were all safe once more. And it was like  
something clicked, this is what she needed to do. For her family, for her friends, for all the people who were screaming in loss. She would  
become a pilot and help protect them all.  
——————————–  
It took years of training, helped along by her practice in gymnastics and martial arts but finally she was in the jaeger program. All she needed was a partner and she might actually be able to do something! To protect people! It became a test she was too controlling for some and to shy for others. Every person she was potentially synced with wasn’t the right fit. And then came Adrian nicknamed chat noir for his roughish personality and the black cat that always seemed to be hanging around him. When Marionette first met him he had taken one look at her and seemed to brush her off. In retaliation she had flipped him onto his back and told him that ‘Silly kitty’s needed to learn to be more careful or their pretty faces would end up broken’. It seemed to have an almost opposite affect instead of turning him off he became flirty and attached himself to her faster than anyone else she had ever met. Marionette… wasn’t opposed. He could be sweet and funny when he wasn’t trying to impress her by doing stupid things. And when they were being teamed up to fight other pairs together they seemed to move in tandem so easily. It was rather nice.  
———-

There was loud knocking on her door at 2am. Groaning she rolled out of bed and looked through the peephole to see a head of familiar locks. Sighing she opened the door partly only to have the black cat Plagg rush between her feet and let himself into her room. She watched the tom cat suspiciously as he greeted her own cat Tikki who had been sleeping peacefully on the bed. Turning back to Adrien she noticed that he was in his own sleep wear and looking a little shaken. Frowning she opened the door wider.

“Hey sorry to wake you up I was just … I had this dream and . . . Ijusthadtomakesureyouwereok.”

Marionette blinked taking a second to separate the words that had come poring out of his mouth. 

“Chat…”

“No I know it’s stupid I should just go.” He interrupted running a hand through his hair in frustration. Before he could go though she reached out and touched his arm.

“Why don’t you come in Adrien.” He paused and nodded stepping past her when she pulled the door open wider. She closed the door softly and motioned him to sit down on the bed. 

“Tell me about your dream” she said once they were both situated. 

“It’s stupid”

“Not if it’s bothering you it isn’t.” 

He took a moment to look into her eyes and seeing nothing but true concern he sighed and stated explaining. “I was at my home in Paris and I was running, looking for someone anyone in the Kaiju attack and I got to the music room and there was my mother dead just like always but I looked away and when I looked back it was you. You were just so still and it was so real. Marionette I woke up and I thought you were dead.” He reached out a trembling hand and touched her cheek as if making sure she was real. She was speechless, what could she say to something like that? How many times had she had the same dream and only been able to relax when she saw him in the morning laughing and flirting like always. So instead of saying anything she place her hand on his and held it there. 

They sat there for a minute before they both let their hands drop.

“If this ever happens again just come here, even if it is the crack of dawn” 

He smiled at her and she smiled back pulling him into her arms and holding him. He squeezed tightly finally relaxing as he felt her heart beating against his. They stayed like that a long time and eventually ended up falling asleep exhausted from both the training and lack of sleep as well as extreme emotions.  
———–  
In the morning Marionette woke up to Adrien’s green eyes. They both blinked and realized the hey had slept tangled up together causing them both to blush. 

“If I’d known this was the secret to getting you into bed I would have tried a lot sooner my lady.”

Sighing Marionette pushed up and rolled her eyes. Well at least he seemed to be feeling better. 

“Whatever go to your own room and get dressed before I have you spayed you stupid tom cat.”

“Meowch” 

Despite that Adrien stood and stretched, and how long had he been shirtless because now Marionette could see every line of muscle and under tan skin and it was doing funny things to heart. Feeling like if she looked any longer she might burst she looked down at the ground only to find Plagg wrapped around a sleeping Tikki. If a cat could look smug she was sure he was. 

“Take your alley cat too!” She shooed him off of her companion who just opened one eye in amusement and closed her eyes again. The black cat looked affronted but padded after his blond human tail up in indignation. 

Adrien just laughed and winked “I’ll see you at breakfast darling.” 

After he closed the door Marionette sighed and looked at Tikki. “I don’t like him sometimes”  
Tikki just snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos!


End file.
